This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Solar thermal collection systems collect solar energy from the solar spectrum as heat via a thermal collector. For instance, a solar thermal collection system may be installed on the roof of a building in order to collect solar energy used to heat water or the environment within the building. However, the systems may be bolted onto existing roofs and/or walls with mounting brackets or other hardware. These types of systems are typically not integrated into the structure of the building and are not able to efficiently collect and provide solar energy to the building.